From Wishes To Eternity
by Luthy Lothlorien
Summary: Até onde o desespero por um amor perdido pode levar um homem a cometer atos talvez impensados? Seria ele capaz de vender a alma e desafiar até aquele que não deveria por amor? ¤ Fausto X Eliza ¤ entre outros
1. Capítulo I

» Fanfiction by Luthy Lothlorien ®

» Anime : Shaman King (1998 – Hiroyuki Takei)

» Gen.: Drama/Angst/Tragedy/Romance/Adventure

» PG.: 13

» Pairing : Faust VIII X Eliza

**(Aviso : Alguns capítulos possuem conteúdo - light - hentai)**

**FROM WISHES TO ETERNITY**

By Luthy Lothlorien ®

"_Maleficos es necromantic non patieris vivere…_

_Qui coierit cum iumento morte moriatur_

_Qui Immolat Siis occi Setur Practer Dominio soft."_

(_Exodus – 22 : 18 – 20_ )

**- Capítulo I -**

"Heikas…Heikas…Estei biberoi…El erohim eroi erohim…

Savante erohim…Eiehay Eiheyaja…

Gramaton Shadie…

Agiosu oh Heikas…Augura Amém…"

Uma angustiada voz declamava versos em uma língua desconhecida, em um tom ritualístico. Não seria tão assustador se não fosse noite. Uma fria e chuvosa noite. Naturalmente a Alemanha já é um país de clima frio, porém, em noites de inverno e em cidades interioranas e montanhosas como aquela o frio era cortante, quase insuportável para os moradores da região, os quais, ao entarceder, escondiam-se em suas casas bem aquecidas tememdo aquele frio todo.

Porém, o que poderia parecer impensável para qualquer pessoa comum, um homem mantinha-se de pé diante de um altar feito sobre construções de concreto, no meio de um lugar no mínimo estranho para se estar em uma noite como aquela, um cemitério. E estava vestido de uma maneira nada adequada : camisa branca aberta no peito, calça negra e botas, de mesma cor, mas sem nenhum agasalho. Este homem era o dono da voz que declamava os versos na estranha língua. Como se não se importasse com o frio, ele permanecia de pé, diante do altar improvisado, onde encontrava-se um esqueleto humano, colocado de uma forma que mais parecia um objeto de adoração. O homem tinha um livro nas mãos, o qual protegia da chuva curvando as costas para frente, afim de evitar que as gotas da chuva fina e fria que caía estragassem as páginas.

Ele continuava a declamar os versos, cada vez mais alto e cada vez mais rapidamente, fazendo com que as palavras se embaralhassem com o som do vento, que gradualmente tornava-se mais forte, fazendo chocarem-se os galhos das árvores e as folhas, as quais faziam um barulho sombrio àquela noite.

Neste cenário assustador, aquele homem mantinha uma calma absurda, somente destoada pelo seu olhar, confuso, angustiado, amedrontado, entristecido, que era nada mais do que o reflexo daquilo que seu espírito sentia. Em mais uma última declamação dos versos, e algo começa a acontecer. O vento perde sua força, as árvores páram de se mexer, o único som ainda constante era o da fina chuva, que caía sobre o chão arenoso daquele cemitério. O homem larga o livro, colocando-o sobre o altar e pegando em seus braços o esqueleto, esperando aquilo que ele já sabia que estava para acontecer.

Aparentemente surgido das sombras, um outro homem aparece. Este homem, com sua figura alta, de bom porte, cabelos bem arrumados e elegantemente vestido, caminha lentamente até o outro, que segurava nos braços o esqueleto humano.

"Boa noite…Sou Mephistópheles, o Arquiduque do Inferno… Quem me chamou à esta Terra?"

A calma do homem que carregava o esqueleto não parecia tão grande assim agora. Estava diante daquele que há muito ansiava por ver, porém agora não tinha palavras.

"…Sou Johann Fausto VIII… Descendente de Johann Fausto, cuja alma, suponho, seja sua propriedade agora…" Ele finalmente responde após um momentâneo silêncio.

"Johann Fausto VIII…Ora, mas que grande prazer conhecer mais um dos Faustos…Creio que mais apresentações sejam desnecessárias agora…Sabemos quem somos e então, já que me chamou até aqui, é porque tem uma boa razão…" Responde o demônio, indo direto ao assunto.

"Sim…eu tenho…tenho um pedido a fazer."

"Um pedido?…Suponho que valha a pena tal pedido, pois creio que você sabe

qual é o pagamento…"

"Estou ciente de tudo…Quero minha esposa de volta…"

"Sua esposa?…"

"Sim…Ela me foi roubada pelas mãos negras da morte há doze anos…Eu a quero de volta!"

"Não poderia simplesmente ter uma nova esposa?"

"Não…Só quero se for a minha amada Eliza de volta…Pode me devolvê-la, Mephistopheles?"

"…E o que vai me dar em troca?"

"O que você quer?"

"Sua alma, é lógico…"

"Não posso dá-la a você…Ela já pertence à Eliza…"

"Então o que tem para me oferecer, Johann Fausto VIII?" o demônio parecia estar começando a perder a paciência. Afinal, era um colecionador de almas, logicamente a alma de Fausto VIII seria uma peça de grande valor em sua coleção, e o próprio acabara de dizer que sua alma já tinha uma dona.

"Não disponho de muito tempo, Johann Fausto VIII…Diga o que tem para me oferecer…"

"……………………." Sem saber o que dizer, Fausto começa a pensar em algo que pudesse agradar ao Arquiduque do Inferno antes que este perdesse a paciência com ele.

Apesar do céu nublado daquela noite, a Lua insistia em tentar aparecer por entre as nuvens, e, por alguma razão, o satélite apareceu, iluminando com sua luz prateada aquele lugar sinistro, dando a Fausto a possibilidade de ver que o demônio à sua frente era apenas um espírito e não um homem com corpo materializado, como ele supunha ser até então.

"…Não tem forma carnal, Mephistopheles?…" Perguntou Fausto, preso à imagem daquele à sua frente, talvez tentando entender como um demônio tão poderoso como ele não podia se materializar na Terra.

"Fui privado de minha forma carnal há alguns séculos, pois temiam que eu pudesse voltar a visitar a Terra. Anjos imbecis, acreditaram realmente que isto me impediria de voltar…Mas sinto falta de poder tocar as coisas deste plano…"

"Mas tinha algo a me oferecer, não é mesmo, Fausto VIII?" Continuou Mephistopheles.

"…Acho que sei o que lhe oferecer agora…"

"Exelente…diga-me, pois."

"…Um corpo…Meu corpo…"

"Seu corpo!…" O próprio demônio alterou a voz ao ouvir a proposta de Fausto.

"Sim…Divido meu corpo com você sempre que quiser…Pode trocar minha alma pela sua dentro do meu corpo e utilizá-lo como se fosse seu…"

Parando para analizar a situação com mais calma, Mephistopheles percebeu a grandiosa chance de voltar a ter um corpo carnal. Com o tempo, poderia até mesmo voltar a viver nesta Terra sem mais problemas com as legiões de anjos que insistiam em mantê-lo preso em seu território no Inferno. Era fato que o grande sonho dos demônios sempre foi poder andar, imperar e viver livremente sobre a Terra, o lugar onde todas as possibilidades estão à disposição de quem as quiser pegar. E porque não se utilizar do corpo de Fausto?…Afinal, tratava-se de um médico renomado, um necromante com total domínio da arte negra, mago negro e alquimista. Um cérebro brilhante e um corpo ainda jovem para voltar a viver na Terra. Oportunidade única, pensou o arquiduque.

"Aceito sua proposta, amigo Fausto VIII… Temos um acordo."

"Fico feliz…Imensamente feliz" Responde Fausto, sem pensar muito, ainda com as lembranças de sua linda e amada Eliza na mente.

"Certo…Bem, receio que terá que assinar o contrato para firmarmos nosso acordo. Terá que me dar uma gota do seu sangue…"

Dito e feito. Mephistopheles pediu, e Fausto imediatamente cortou o dedo com o bisturi que sempre carregava no bolso de seu jaleco, derramando até mais do que a quantidade pedida pelo arquiduque.

"…O que acontecerá agora?…" Perguntou Fausto assim que entregou seu sangue para Mephistopheles.

"Tenha calma, amigo…Você terá o seu desejo realizado…E eu o meu…"

"Anseio em rever minha esposa…"

"E eu anseio em poder voltar à Terra…Aguarde o momento certo."

"Quando será?…Minha saudade é imensa."

"Onde fica sua casa?…"

"Não moro mais em uma casa, moro num castelo que me foi deixado de herança pelo meu antepassado."

"Pois vamos até lá…." Diz Mephistopheles, colocando sua mão sobre o ombro de Fausto, fazendo-o caminhar para frente, indo para fora do cemitério. Fausto ainda carregava em seus braços o esqueleto de Eliza, porém, deixou o livro para trás, o qual foi molhado pela água da chuva, mais forte agora, e todas as páginas desfizeram-se.

Após caminharem pelas ruas daquela cidade germânica à noite, Fausto e Mephistopheles páram diante de um castelo imenso e imponente. A silhueta daquele castelo de longe era avistada. Na realidade, o castelo estava ainda longe da entrada da propriedade. Havia antes uma espécie de bosque, um jardim imenso e colorido, uma pequena estrada, a qual levava até a porta do castelo própriamente dito, e um rio, que acompanhava a estrada e cortava aquela propriedade, vindo do alto das montanhas até ali. Toda aquela imponente propriedade era de agora de Fausto, e havia sido anteriormente de todos os outros de sua geração, os quais sempre obtiveram poder e riquesas através de pactos com aquele que agora acompanha Fausto VIII.

"Ah…Tenho saudades deste castelo…Ajudei ao seu antepassado a conquistar a fama e as riquezas que ele teve em sua época…Vejo que não mudou muita coisa, apesar dos anos." Disse Mephistopheles com um sorriso no canto da boca, como se soubesse que toda a geração de Fausto fosse diretamente dependente dele, seja por qual motivo fosse.

Sem responder, Fausto abre os portões com as chaves que carregava e caminha pela pequena estrada, com seu olhar sempre triste, sempre voltados para o esqueleto de sua amada e falecida esposa em seus braços. Após alguns minutos de caminhada, Fausto finalmente chega à porta do seu castelo, onde pára e olha para Mephistopheles, o qual vinha bem atrás dele.

"E agora?…Chegamos…Vai me devolver a Eliza agora?" Perguntou com ansiedade, fazendo lembrar uma criança que anseia desesperadamente por ter seu presente logo, o que não pôde evitar uma gargalhada de Mephisto.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha… Calma, não tenha tanta pressa…Já aguardou tantos anos, porque não espera mais um pouco?… Você quer sua esposa de volta…Eu quero um corpo de novo, então, siga o meu conselho…"

Quando Mephisto ia começar a falar, a chuva fina que caía começa a se transformar novamente, ganhando ares de tempestade, o que faz com que Fausto abrace com mais força o esqueleto em seus braços, como se tentasse protegê-lo da chuva.

"Vá para seu quarto, vá descançar…Amanhã tudo estará como sempre deveria ser…" São as últimas palavras de Mephistopheles antes de desaparecer em meio à escuridão das árvores do bosque que circundavam o castelo.

"DESCANÇAR!…NÃO, EU NÃO QUERO DESCANÇAR! NÃO QUERO DORMIR AGORA!…EU QUERO MINHA ELIZA DE VOLTA…EU A QUERO AGORA! VOCÊ PROMETEU! EU ASSINEI O CONTRATO COM VOCÊ!" Fausto berra com lágrimas nos olhos na direção do demônio que desaparecia na escuridão, entrando em um novo estado de desespero tal qual o dia em que encontrou sua amada esposa morta, há doze anos atrás.

Suas últimas esperanças de ter Eliza de volta agora se foram. Já havia recorrido a Deus, mas nunca obteve resposta Dele, a não ser a mesma de sempre : conformar-se com a morte dela e aguardar o dia em que iria encontrá-la no paraíso. Mas não era isso que ele queria. Jamais se conformaria com a morte dela. Já havia recorrido à necromancia, a arte negra, mas não obteve mais resultados do que fazê-la aparecer em forma de espírito, de forma que jamais podia abraçá-la ou tê-la de volta completamente. Tantas tentativas e no entanto, todas falhas. A única chance que ainda lhe restava, pactuar com o demônio que já havia estado presente em todas as gerações de sua família, agora não existia mais. Mephisto havia ido embora.

Chorando, cansado, molhado pela chuva e principalmente, sentindo-se derrotado mais uma vez, Fausto olha para o esqueleto da amada em seus braços, lamenta mais uma vez e assim, se volta para a porta, abrindo-a e entrando em seu castelo. A sala de estar, onde no fundo havia a grande escadaria para subir aos quartos, revelava-se um lugar extremamente luxuoso, algo praticamente inacessível para a maioria esmagadora da população mundial. Somente alguém extremamente rico teria condições de morar em um lugar como aquele. E realmente, dinheiro não era um problema para Fausto agora, porém, tanto luxo, tanta riquesa não lhe traziam nada se não mais solidão ainda, uma vez que, para ele, desde que estivesse com Eliza, poderia ser no casebre mais pobre de todos, sentiria-se o mais afortunado de todos. Mas ela não estava ali. Ela nunca esteve ali. Ele nunca pôde dar para ela aquelas belas e preciosas jóias que estavam no cofre, e isso lhe partia ainda mais o coração. Tanto espaço e tanto vazio…

Assim, quase desistindo de viver, Fausto faz o longo caminho pelo corredor do andar de cima do castelo, ricamente decorado num tom dourado, e, com seu olhar nulo, chega até o quarto principal, revelando um lugar de um luxo ainda maior, e se atira na cama, a qual desejava poder dividir com Eliza por toda sua vida. Ele fecha os olhos, deixando as lágrimas que não paravam de se formar no canto de seus olhos escorrerem, e abraça o esqueleto de sua amada, que jamais havia saído de seu lado. Ele não conseguiria dormir, então retira da gaveta de um dos móveis que estavam ao lado da cama uma cartela de comprimidos. Eram minúsculos, porém, seu efeito, quase imediato, era certo, e lhe fariam dormir por toda aquela noite. Era assim que Fausto conseguia dormir às noites, automedicando-se ou injetando morfina em sua própria veia para não sentir o gosto amargo de estar sem sua amada. E assim, após ingerir dois dos minúsculos comprimidos, em pouco menos de cinco minutos ele cai em um sono negro, pesado e cheio de amargura, que só era aplacada pelas maravilhosas lembranças que tinha do tempo em que vivia com sua amada ao seu lado.

A manhã estava quase chegando, levando a escuridão da noite embora com a aurora loura como a amada de Fausto, e trazendo um sol que, apesar de não conseguir aplacar o frio do inverno germânico, fazia mais alegre a paisagem daquele lugar, marcado pela angústia de seu dono. Ainda preso aos efeitos dos comprimidos que havia tomado, Fausto dormia pesadamente, sem se importar nem um pouco com os raios solares que entravam pela enorme janela de seu quarto e sem se dar conta do que havia acontecido durante seu sono…Sem se dar conta de que aquela manhã seria somente o início de uma nova jornada em sua vida…

**(Fim do Capítulo I)**

**Notas : 1 - **Olá . Bom, para começar (ou seria terminar?), vou me apresentar rapidamente. Sou Luthy Lothlorien e costumo escrever fanfics há bastante tempo, mas somente agora começei a escrever fanfics baseadas na obra Shaman King, de Hiroyuki Takei. Me interessei muito pelo anime e principalmente pelo mangá quando meu namorado que é conhecido como Mael Asakura, a quem eu dedico esta fanfic, me emprestou sua coleção e seus DVDs para que eu pudesse conhecer sobre esta maravilhosa história. De todos os personagens, os que eu mais gostei (na verdade, me apaixonei) foram Fausto VIII e Eliza, não só por serem lindos, mas pela tragédia de sua história. Eu já conhecia a obra de Von Goethe há muito tempo (sabe, sou filha de professora…muitos livros em casa…U.U…) e realmente adorei a idéia de aquele personagem lendário ter uma continuação até a oitava geração…Linda história, lindos personagens…

**2 -**A epígrafeda fanfic é uma citação bíblica em Latim que diz : "_Não deixais que os feiticeiros e os necromantes vivam...Aquele que tiver coito como animal, será punido de morte...Aquele que sacrificar a outros deuses e não somente ao Senhor, será destruído_". E as palavras que Fausto declama para evocar Mephisto são uma parte de um cântico ritualístico que se utilizava na época medieval por bruxas que estavam para fazer sacrifícios aos deuses da floresta ou ao próprio deus da morte.

Próximo capítulo desta fanfic em breve.

Obrigada a todos os que leram até aqui.

(Luthy Lothlorien)


	2. Capítulo II

» Fanfiction by Luthy Lothlorien ®

» Anime : Shaman King (1998 – Hiroyuki Takei ©)

» Gen.: Drama/Angst/Tragedy/Romance/Adventure

» PG.: 13

» Pairing : Faust VIII X Eliza

**(Alguns capítulos possuem conteúdo _light_ hentai)**

**FROM WISHES TO ETERNITY**

By Luthy Lothlorien ®

**Capítulo II**

O céu estava plenamente azul, não havia nenhuma nuvem que pudesse ser forte o bastante para encobrir aquele sol quente e que trazia imensa paz aos corações acostumados ao frio daquele país. O clima não era nem frio nem quente, apenas agradável, com a suave brisa que refrescava na medida certa.

A paisagem daquela cidade interiorana da Alemanha era um verdadeiro convite ao descanso, e, quem quer que olhasse aquelas montanhas plenas de vegetação, logo estaria embuido da vontade de colocar-se a passear por aquelas lindas trilhas que a Natureza fez com tanta precisão.

A manhã daquele verão alemão era verdadeiramente bela. Contudo, mesmo em meio a bela paisagem, era possível notar a grandiosa felicidade estampada na face de dois jovens recém-casados, que acabavam de chegar de carro a um dos parques verdejantes daquela cidade.

O carro era novo, impecávelmente bem-encerado, e era um modelo que logo denunciava a condição financeira e social dos jovens : tratava-se de pessoas ricas.

Ao sairem ambos do veículo, percebia-se a beleza da jovem loura. À luz do sol, seus cabelos longos e louros denotavam-lhe uma beleza quase sobre humana, algo entre o angelical ou divino. Seus olhos azuis poderiam ser confundidos facilmente com aquele céu da manhã. E aquele sorriso onde estava estampada a felicidade que sentia por estar ao lado de ser amado naquele dia tão especial. A brisa suave fazia dançar delicadamente a saia do vestido branco dela.

De mãos dadas com ela, estava o jovem, que era igualmente belo. Também louro, com olhos azuis, mas em um tom mais escuro que os dela. Vestia-se elegantemente de calças negras e camisa branca, mesmo para um passeio num parque.

Após caminharem um pouco por aquele belo caminho fechado pelas copas ricas das árvores, ambos sentam-se em um banco, onde próximo dali havia algumas crianças brincando, rindo alto e correndo, jogando umas nas outras a água do lago que circindava o parque.

A moça loura olhava para as crianças brincarem mantendo o lindo sorriso no rosto, enquanto seu par olhava-a com tanta atenção que, de longe, poderia-se dizer que ele estava hipnotizado pela figura dela.

"Olhe só, que lindas, Johann…" Diz ela, fazendo-o desviar o olhar um segundo para observar as crianças, mas logo volta a olhá-la.

"São sim, Eliza…Um dia vamos trazer nosso filho para brincar aqui também…" Responde ele, sorrindo. Um sorriso apaixonado e sincero, porém com um estranho ar de obsessão. Obsessão eterna pela jovem loura.

"Vamos mesmo… Vem, vamos brincar na água também." Diz ela, com um semblante quase infantil, inocente, levando-o pela mão para irem mais perto do lago, onde ela se agaixa e coloca os dedos na água, sentindo-a aquecida pela luz do sol.

"Sente esta água quente por causa da luz do sol, Eliza?" Pergunta ele agachando-se ao lado dela.

"Claro que sim…Está quente e calma…" Responde ela, vendo as crianças se afastarem daquele lugar e indo brincar mais afastadas dali, deixando, por tanto, de mexer na água e fazendo-a ficar calma, como um espelho.

"Eu sou como esta água…" Diz ele. "Esta água sou eu e você é a luz do sol…Você é quem me aquece e me traz paz…"

Ela nada responde, apenas sorri encantadoramente, levantando-se e abraçando-se a ele, que repete o gesto, abrançando-a e trocam um beijo longo, apaixonado como se estivessem se vendo pela primeira vez.

Tudo era maravilhoso, tão perfeito. Mas, de repente, um estranho clima instala-se, trazendo uma aura escura, roxeada, para aquele lugar, como se fosse uma tempestade se aproximando. Vozes confusas chamando nomes, gritos exagerados, a límpida água do lago transformando-se em vermelho sangue e um estampido seco. Um som de um tiro na escuridão. Um único, preciso e veloz tiro. Não durou mais do que um segundo, mas destruiu uma vida inteira. Tudo era agora vermelho, e aquele ferimento na testa da linda jovem que ele beijava parecia ser a fonte do sangue que misturava-se à água da fonte. Não se encontravam mais no parque, mas sim no gélido chão de uma clínica médica. Tudo o que era branco ia mudando para o vermelho e, no próximo instante, tudo era apenas trevas.

De um só pulo, Fausto acorda, colocando a mão de forma débil sobre os olhos, já acostumado àquele tipo de sonho, o qual sempre se repetia às noites : começava lindo, mas de um segundo para o outro, tornava-se um inferno. Assim como sua vida.

Após uma noite de forte chuva, ventos e muito frio, finalmente a manhã chega naquela cidade germânica, trazendo um sol morno, que, apesar de brilhar forte, não era capaz de aplacar o frio, contudo, era a mais agradável visão desde a noite passada.

Mesmo com os já fortes raios de sol batendo em seu rosto, pois as horas da manhã já íam altas, Fausto havia dormido além da conta, preso aos efeitos do remédio que havia ministrado a si mesmo. As cortinas entreabertas das janelas do enorme quarto, por onde os raios solares entravam, traziam vida para aquele ambiente há tanto tempo privado de luz, pois era assim que o dono daquele lugar queria que fosse : sombrio.

Há doze anos, desde que perdeu sua esposa, a razão de sua existência, de uma forma tão violenta e fria, Fausto não via mais razão em apreciar a luz, as belezas da vida, absolutamente nada. Mesmo dono daquele gigantesco castelo, e tantas outras propriedades, assim como a fortuna em si, era freqüente que ele passasse noites e mais noites vagando à esmo pelas ruas, dormindo em cemitérios ou nos bancos dos jardins do seu próprio castelo. Aparentemente, ele não se importava com o frio, com doenças que pudesse desenvolver pela falta de cuidados com o próprio corpo, uma vez que sempre estava na companhia de sua doce "amiga" : A morfina. A suave substância que acalma até as dores preofundas de um câncer, era a maior "companheira" e Fausto durante todos estes longos e solitários anos, já que era apenas com o uso desta droga que ele conseguia forças para continuar, para permanecer vivo para prosseguir com seus esforços até reviver sua amada, tarefa impossível para um ser humano, mesmo ele, descendente de uma família cujo histórico não tinha nada de normal, se comparado às pessoas comuns, uma vez que a prática da Necromancia era uma realidade em todas as sete gerações passadas. Tantos esforços em vão.

À esta altura, além dos amigos já o terem alertado a continuar sem Eliza, o próprio Fausto chegou a perguntar-se como seria sua vida se acaso se casasse novamente, tivesse filhos, mudasse definitivamente daquele estado de luto eterno e tentativas de reviver sua amada...Enfim, desistir daquela idéia insana para sempre. Mas seu coração gritava cada vez que se atrevia a pensar nisso.

Desistir de Eliza?...Jamais...Não para Fausto...Não...Seu amor por Eliza não tratava-se de algo cujas palavras podem explicar. É algo acima dos sentimentos, acima daquilo que é considerado "certo" e "errado"...Acima do que é possível e impossível. E assim, ele mantinha-se preso àquela vida. Ou sub-vida.

Mesmos os sedativos mais poderosos têm seu efeito acabado após o tempo de ação, e assim, os efeitos do remédio que havia tomado logo começam a acabar, e Fausto vai, lentamente, recuperando a consciência. Os olhos azuis semi-cerrados demonstravam cansaço desde de já, como se as olheiras ficassem mais escuras e profundas a cada noite de sono induzido como aquela que acabou de se passar.

Finalmente, Fausto abre os olhos de uma vez, protegendo-os com um das mãos, de forma meio débil, como se ainda estivesse com um pouco do efeito do sedativo em seu corpo. Ainda com a visão meio turva, ele volta a se deitar na grande cama, sempre olhando para o lado da janela. Estranho que, apesar de ele preferir a morbidez e do frio que havia ali, ele gostava de observar o sol, pois lembrava-se de Eliza com mais força. Lembrava-se das manhãs maravilhosas que tinha ao acordar e vê-la deitada sobre seu peito, ou sobre seu braço, ainda dormindo e ele, com um beijo, ou simplesmente dizendo seu nome em voz sussurrante, acordava-a para mais um dia de trabalho no hospital. Ou então, ao olhar o sol, lembrava-se dos longo cabelos dourados dela, que sempre estavam impecáveis, mesmo após auxiliá-lo em uma operação de auto-risco, ou no fim de um dia de trabalho, pois era fato que a beleza dela era inabalável aos maus-tratos que a profissão causava. E tudo isto Fausto recordava-se ao olhar o sol, já surgindo as primeiras lágrimas em seus olhos cansados de chorar.

Ainda deitado, e olhando para a janela, Fausto finalmente recupera a consciência totalmente, lembrando-se da noite anterior com precisão, quando Mephistopheles e ele fizeram um pacto, porém o demônio não cumpriu sua parte no trato.

"Ora...É um demônio...Realmente não poderia ter cumprido a sua parte. É um traiçoeiro..." Pensava Fausto com as lágrimas escorrendo e molhando o seu travesseiro recoberto por fronhas de seda branca.

O mais estranho naquela manhã é que, desde que começara a acordar e livrar-se dos efeitos do sedativo, Fausto sentia o cheiro único e inconfundível do perfume de Eliza, com total clareza, algo como rosas vermelhas e morangos, mas é lógico que debitava isto à sua loucura, seus devaneios de tê-la de volta. Contudo aquele perfume estava real demais para ser apenas um devaneio. Ainda olhando para o sol que entrava pela janela, Fausto lembra-se subitamente dos preciosos ossos de Eliza...Onde os havia deixado?...Ato imperdoável o dele de medicar-se e cair em sono profundo esquecendo-se do precioso esqueleto de Eliza... Onde estava com a cabeça!

"_Meine schönen Knochen!_" ("meus preciosos ossos!") Gritou Fausto, com a mão na testa, por entre os cabelos da franja louros e despenteados. Odiando a si mesmo, ele prepara-se para levantar, e coloca uma das mãos apoiadas na cama quando sente algo estranho por entre seus dedos. Algo como fios de cabelo...Fios de cabelos louros. Estaria a sua loucura agora em um nível descontrolado?…

De mandeira lenta e delicada ele segura aqueles fios entre seus dedos e olha-os com mais atenção, virando a cabeça vagarozamente para o outro lado da cama, para onde,até então, não havia nem sequer dirigido o olhar. Com testa franzida pela curiosidade, ele vai virando-se, e...Por um segundo seu coração parou... Literalmente parou, como se tivsesse morrido por um ou dois segundos. As vistas tornaram-se turvas e, não estivesse sentado, certamente teria caído ao chão e de lá não sairia por um bom tempo.

Mas, felizmente, estava em sua cama, e seu olhar voltou-se inteiramente para a visão diante de si. De fato, a única visão que por toda a sua vida desde que a morte separou-o à força de sua amada ele queria ter. Ora, não era outra visão senão a da própria Eliza. Inexplicávelmente lá estava ela : deitada na cama, ao seu lado. Como se sempre estivesse ali. Como se nada houvesse acontecido tanto tempo atrás. Como se ela jamais tivesse morrido.

Olhando sem ter capacidade para compreender nada, ele não sabia como ela estava ali...Parecia até...Viva! Não, não apenas "parecia"...Está viva!

Meio trêmulo enquanto olhava, com olhos em pânico, tal qual o dia em que ele a encontrou morta na clínica deles, Fausto leva a mão meio hesitante até o rosto dela, que permanecia dormindo, linda em sua beleza harmoniosa e angelical. Eliza deitada e dormindo como um anjo...Realmente dormindo, e não morta...Ela respirava, tinha a pele de coloração leitosa com o mesmo viço, talvez ainda mais macia, a carne quente novamente, o sangue circulando nas veias, os longos e macios cabelos dourados construíam mais uma vez a moldura perfeita para seu lindo rosto, cujo destaque eram os cristalinos olhos azuis...Eliza estava viva novamente e bem ali ao seu lado!

Ele havia deixado na véspera o esqueleto de Eliza ao seu lado na cama, onde tombou sem forças com o efeito dos remédios poucos segundos após ministrá-lo a si mesmo, e havia se esquecido deste fato. Agora, no mesmo lugar onde estavam os ossos dela, estava ela.

Estranho era que tudo o que ele mais desejou em sua vida era ver sua amada viva novamente, e agora, que ela estava ali, ele simplesmente não conseguia acreditar neste fato. Os sentimentos eram tão confusos na cabeça e no coração de Fausto naquele momento que era possível denotar este turbilhão de emoções em seus olhos.

Ele permaneceria naquele estado de incedulidade por todo o dia, se ninguém o tirasse daquele "transe" diante do que seus olhos viam, porém, a luz daqueles olhos azuis se faz presente novamente. Eliza finalmente abre os olhos.

Hipnotizado, Fausto apenas permanece olhando-a, estagnado.

Ela sorri, levantando uma das mãos para ir em encontro com a mão dele. Estava completamente nua, uma vez que havia acabado de voltar à vida. Quando a ponta de seus dedos encosta nos dele, uma espécie energia passa por entre eles, como se um milhão de memórias viessem naquele momento para a mente dela.

Todos os momentos de dor que ele passou desde que achou o corpo dela sem vida. Todas as noites sem dormir para se aperfeiçoar na arte da Necromancia e com ela poder ressussitá-la um dia. Todas as lágrimas derramadas quando fracassava em uma nova tentativa de vencer a morte. Até mesmo lembranças do dia em que, num ato de desespero, pois a dor era imensa, ele rasgou a pele do próprio peito a bisturi com ódio de si mesmo por tê-la deixado sozinha enquanto ele atendia uma emergência naquela maldita noite.

Todas estas memórias, passaram, na mesma velocidade de um raio, para a mente dela, ao tocá-lo com as pontas dos dedos. E, como quem suspira profundamente antes de um mergulho, Eliza levanta-se, ficando sentada na cama olhando para ele.

"Eliza…"

É tudo o que ele tem tempo de dizer antes de vê-la desmaiar por causa de todas aquelas perturbadoras imagens em sua cabeça. Um desmaio rápido, pois logo ela reabre os olhos, e, já nos braços dele, sorri novamente.

"Nunca mais me deixe sozinha novamente, meine liebe…" É o que ela diz, com imensa ternura na voz, para, em seguida, abraça-lo com todas as forças.

O que poderia ser uma belíssima cena de um final-perfeito, era apenas o início.

O início de uma nova e surpreendente vida…

**(Continua…)**

**- Notas -**

**1 –** Olá ... Desculpem-me pela demora em postar o segundo capítulo da fanfic, mas eu tive problemas com o computador (eu me pergunto o que têm na cabeça aqueles desocupados que ficam criando vírus e trojans para invadir os PCs alheios…). Agora vou colocar o mais rápido possível o capítulo III on line. Espero que o capítulo II esteja à altura do primeiro, o qual recebu muitas críticas boas… Obrigada: )

**2 –** Bom, como já se pode notar, o trato que Fausto fez com Mephistopheles funcionou, e este último cumpriu a sua palavra, logo, ele vai querer a sua "recompensa" pelo trato, e é justamente aí que eu devo fazer uma ressalva quanto aos próximos capítulos : Cenas que podem ser classificadas como "_Light Hentai" _aparecerão, mas vou procurar fazer de uma maneira em que o absoluto alto nível permaneça para não comprometer o andamento da fanfic. Obrigada a todos que leram até aqui.

**3 –** Agradecimentos : Ao meu amor, Ismael (_Mael Asakura_ .), que sempre me apoia em tudo!;à minha amiga Morgana (_Mô de Áries_), o Mú ainda vai casar com você!; às minhas primas Pâmela Wings e Priscila, quesão meus sacos-de-pancada; à galera do Asakura Clã que me mandou posts com boas críticas à fanfic ; à leitora Anna Kyouyama (que me chamou de "autora Sama", você também é ótima!… OBRIGADA: ))

(Luthy Lothlorien)


	3. Capítulo III

Fanfiction by Luthy Lothlorien ®

» Anime : Shaman King (1998 – Hiroyuki Takei)

» Gen.: Drama/Angst/Tragedy/Romance/Adventure

» PG.: 13

» Pairing : Faust VIII X Eliza »

**(Aviso : Alguns capítulos possuem conteúdo - light - hentai)**

**FROM WISHES TO ETERNITY **

**By Luthy Lothlorien ®**

- **Capítulo III** -

---..._Novembro do ano de 1989..._---

A noite estava terrívelmente fria, e poucas eram as pessoas que arriscavam sair de suas casas naqueles dias. Não só por causa do frio, mas também pela notícia que circulava pela cidade, de que um ladrão estava assaltando casas de pessoas de maiores posses.

Poucas eram as notícias como esta, a respeito de ladrões e roubos naquela cidade, e, talvez tenha sido este o motivo que levou Fausto a comprar sua mansão para ele e Eliza morarem naquela região : a tranqüilidade que o lugar oferecia. Contudo, a tranqüilidade estava abalada por conta desses recentes acontecimentos.

Naquela noite em especial, na qual sua clínica particular estava para ser inaugurada, Fausto estava muito feliz. E não era para menos. Sua amada Eliza havia se curado há cerca de três meses de uma doença praticamente incurável, que certamente tiraria sua vida, graças aos esforços dele, por amor à ela. Além disto, finalmente sua clínica estava para ser inaugurada e a fortuna herdada de sua família só fazia aumentar por causa de sua fama como médico cirurgião de grande competência, apesar da pouca idade. Seus amigos, apesar de poucos, eram de confiança e tinha boas relações com pessoas importantes na área da medicina. Enfim, não faltava absolutamente nada para Fausto.

"...E depois que a clínica for inaugurada e tudo estiver em ordem, nós vamos fazer uma viagem... Você escolhe o lugar, _meine liebe_..." Diz Fausto à sua amada, segurando suas mãos delicadamente.

"...Não me vem nada à mente agora... Mas...Tem certeza de que será bom viajar agora?... A clínica nem bem ficou pronta... Será prudente?" Ela pergunta, com sua voz que, para ele, soava como a voz de um anjo.

"Claro que sim! É para comemorar a nossa vitória sobre a doença que queria tirar você de mim...E também para comemorar tudo de bom que tem acontecido em nossas vidas... Vai ser bom para você conhecer mais do mundo para pôr em prática os idiomas que você sabe falar..." Ele responde, sempre sorrindo.

"Bem... Então...Que tal algum lugar do Oriente?... Japão?... A cultura e os lugares de lá são lindos!" Ela diz com um brilho especial nos olhos que o deixa mais contente.

"Então amanhã mesmo eu vou falar com o agente de viagens... Quero que seja perfeito como foi na nossa lua-de-mel!" Ao terminar de falar, ele nota que ela ficou levemente corada. Ele percebe que é pelas lembranças do que aconteceu durante a lua-de-mel. Eliza sempre foi muito reservada quanto a esta parte do relacionamento deles. "Ficou corada por que, _meine liebe_?...Se quiser, podemos fazer tudo de novo!" Completa ele, com um sorriso nada inocente.

"Johann!..." Ela responde corada. "Teremos tempo para falar disto depois..."

Fausto acha graça na forma como ela se comportava. Era exatamente este comportamento dela que ele achava mais admirável e, claro, uma das razões pelas quais se apaixonou por ela. Depois de uma risada, que ele sabia que ela não havia encarado como ironia, mas como uma forma de demonstrar que ele estava feliz, Fausto já se preparava para beijá-la, quando ouve o telefone tocar. Depois de atender, ele volta a falar com Eliza, meio resignado.

"Não vai acreditar..."

"Se não me contar, não vou mesmo..." Diz em tom de brincadeira. Ele ri e responde :

"Uma emergência... Tenho que ir agora ao hospital geral da cidade... Houve um acidente de trânsito. Parece que tem muitos feridos aguardando atendimento..."

"Mas... Logo agora?... Daqui a pouco vai começar a festa de inauguração da clínica! E... Além disso, você não é mais médico do hospital geral..."

Ele olha-a com um ar meio desaprovador às palavras que ela acabara de dizer e ela completa por ele. "Já sei... Tudo bem, desculpe, _meine liebe_... Estou sendo egoísta... Há vidas a serem salvas... ..."

"Não tem que se desculpar, _meine liebe_... Eu sei que deve ser ruim para você estas situações... Mas eu prometo que não vou demorar!" Ele diz, abraçando-a forte.

"Está bem, você sempre cumpre o que promete... Então, vou aguardá-lo aqui mesmo..." Ela diz sorrindo, entregando a ele a maleta contendo os equipamentos de primeiros-socorros.

Antes de sair, ele olha para ela com um olhar cheio de amor, recebendo o olhar dela em troca. Era impressionante como ele conseguia se perder no azul cristalino dos olhos dela todas as vezes que trocavam olhares. Ela segura a mão dele enquanto ele vai até a porta, onde se despedem dizendo, ambos ao mesmo tempo : "**_Ich Liebe Ditch_...**" Ele vai se afastando enquanto sorri, certo de que, quando retornar da emergência, ela estará esperando por ele, como sempre esteve...Linda, com o sorriso e o olhar mais lindos de todo o mundo. Ele fecha a porta. As mãos se separam... Para sempre... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

---..._Novembro do ano de 2002_...---

Ainda atônito e sem a menor idéia do que fazer, com sua amada esposa abraçada a si, Fausto não tinha nada a articular, nada a falar, apenas a abraçava quase que instintivamente, segurando-a forte contra seu peito nú. Sem ter a menor noção de quanto tempo ficara abraçado à Eliza, Fausto começa a desfazer o abraço, ainda com os olhos arregalados, como se fosse uma criança desamparada que acabara de ver um fantasma diante de si. Era como se ele se recusasse a acreditar na verdade que se desdobrava feliz diante dos seus olhos, a de que sua amada esposa estava viva novamente.

Viva novamente!... Sim, ela estava viva, ela respirava, ela falava e se movia... Tudo como era da última vez em que ele a viu com vida.

A própria Eliza não conseguia compreender nada do que se passava. Em um momento, tinha plenas lembranças de estar em um lugar florido, como se fosse um imenso jardim, tendo a (triste) consciência de que já não possuía mais um corpo físico, tendo, portando, encontrado-se com a única certeza de todos os seres vivos : a morte. Mesmo que uma realidade triste, ela sabia que era um espírito e sabia que estava longe de seu amor, mas o que a confortava era a certeza do reencontro algum dia...

Porém, agora, ela não mais se via naquele jardim, não mais sentia o peso da tristeza em si, como se toda aquela dor da separação forçada houvesse sido apagada e cicatrizada. Ela tocava seu próprio rosto e sentia sua matéria, sua carne... Estava viva... Estava quente... Mas como? E ainda havia todas aquelas imagens que vira quando tocou com a ponta dos dedos a mão de Fausto. Muita confusão havia na mente dela.

"**Então... Então ele... Ele não mentiu para mim... Ele não mentiu!**" Vibra Fausto, finalmente conseguindo articular alguma coisa, abraçando-a mais forte, certificando-se de que não está diante de uma ilusão.

"_J-Johann... ... O que está acontecendo?..._" Ela, então, pergunta, com uma voz que soa um tanto desprotegida.

Fausto não responde com palavras. Sorrindo e chorando de felicidade, ele abraça-a, e, acariciando os cabelos dela por trás da cabeça, sentindo que ela estava perfeita como sempre esteve antes daquela tragédia, ele a beija como se fosse aquele o primeiro beijo deles. E era... Um beijo para o recomeço... Um beijo para selar um passado de dor e iniciar uma nova era para as vidas deles... A chanse do recomeço, o sonho de Fausto aconteceu!

...Horas mais tarde...

O casal estava agora em uma das salas de jantar do castelo, sendo esta muito requintada, com decoração colonial, móveis de madeira envernizada e tons escuros aos cantos da grande sala, tendo um espelho ricamente emoldurado acima de cada um dos móveis. Os tons dos móveis contrastavam com as cores das paredes e da mesa de jantar, que eram feitos de mármore claro, sendo a mesa recoberta por um tecido sóbriamente decorado.

Sentada ao lado de Fausto na imensa mesa de jantar, onde muitas qualidades de frutas, pães de vários tipos, sucos, e frios para o acompanhamento estavam dispostos, Eliza servia-se da comida como se jamais houvesse visto antes!

Fausto não estava surpreso com o apetite voraz de sua esposa, porque, em seus estudos sobre necromancia, havia a ressalva de que, quando a necromancia era realizada com sucesso e a pessoa que antes estava morta volta à vida, tal pessoa passará por um período de apetite grandioso, como se fosse uma criança em desenvolvimento. Outros "_efeitos colaterais_" também seriam notados com o passar do tempo.

O necromante apoia o queixo sobre os punhos fechados e os cotovelos na mesa, enquanto observa Eliza saciar sua fome, exibindo um olhar apaixonado para ela. Ela sente-se um tanto incomodada pela constância do olhar dele, e fica um pouco corada.

"...P-Por favor, _meine liebe_, não me olhe assim... Eu fico sem-graça..." Diz enquanto leva à boca um guardanapo.

"...Eliza, não me peça para não olhá-la... Não agora... Não agora que eu posso vê-la de novo sem fazer qualquer esforço para isso..." Ele diz mantendo o olhar e o sorriso.

"Pareço até uma recém liberta de um cativeiro que passou fome...

D-Desculpe a miha falta de educação, Johann..." Ela fala com a cabeça baixa.

Ele levanta o rosto dela com imensa ternura e diz, com o olhar mais compreesivo do mundo :

"Não há o que desculpar, Eliza... Eu já sabia que isso aconteceria, esta fome quase insaciável... Há muita coisa que eu tenho de lhe explicar, meu amor... E eu vou fazer isto assim que você acabar seu lanchinho... E, de certa forma, você estava cativa, sim... De um "seqüestro" que nunca deveria ter acontecido... Mas agora já acabou!"

Depois que Eliza fêz sua "primeira" refeição após ter retornado (_de maneira tão inesperada_) à vida, ela e seu amado foram até o terraço do Castelo, de onde puderam ver juntos o início da bela tarde na qual o sol ainda brilhava, mas sem força para fazer aquela região germânica sentir calor.

Daquela altura, era possível ver o rio que circundava a cidade, as belas e encorpadas árvores que ficavam à margem daquelas águas e as casas dos moradores daquela região, um pouco abaixo de onde ficava o Castelo. Tal imagem dava a impreessão de ser como um reino Medieval, com a cidade situada ao redor da moradia do rei. O imenso campo de trigo situado na parte posterior ao Castelo estava tão dourado quanto os cabelos dos dois amantes.

Aquela tarde seria reservada para todas as explicações que responderiam as perguntas que estavam na mente de Eliza. E, obviamente, para as juras de amor interrompidas há muito tempo, mas que agora estavam prontas a serem retomadas, com a mesma paixão que nunca se apagou.

(...Continua...)

----------Nota----------

SE ALGUÉM AINDA TIVER PACIÊNCIA DE LER ATÉ AQUI... Antes, eu quero agradecer por terem aguardado a fic até agora, e peço para que não desistam dela pelo fato de eu ter deixando-a parada tanto tempo! Muita coisa para fazer! Mas agora vou atualizar com mais freqüência e desculpe MESMO para aqueles que aguaradam o capítulo 3. Eu sei que é chato mesmo aguardar um capítulo que parece nunca sair! Eu também acompanho outras fics de outros autores que parecem ter esquecido delas, deixando a gente na expectativa...

OBRIGADA MESMO! O/

(Luthy Lothlorien)


End file.
